User talk:Monty1st
USER image A1a1.png Hello everyone Hello I'm MONTY1ST Hello I'm Monty1st and i love making friends and helping others and I swear I will do all I can to make your time on Fanloid wiki enjoyable. No I'm not an administrator (yet) but i would love to be one and take on the work of helping others. Hello And welcome to Fanloid Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Zeiko wiki.jpg page. :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :' ' is where you can see what pages other people have been editing. :The Community Portal has a basic outline of the site, and shows what is and what currently can be done. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :Please every time you edit, so that you can be recognized! :Here's a wiki tip: You can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Please don't sign your name on the articles themselves. :Here are some more pages you will find useful: :* Policy - know that vandalizing articles could lead to you being blocked for a certain amount of time, so please respect the Wiki. :* Image policy - should be read in full before you make any attempts at uploading. :* Manual of Style / Page Layout - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* FAQ - some frequently asked questions :* What Fanloid Wiki is not Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bunai82 (Talk) 07:16, March 1, 2012 Zeiko It's fine to push my about the image. I was recently assigned as a maintenance admin for the AT wiki, so that took up my time. The base for Zeiko is done, but not the hair and scarf, and I didn't color. I don't know if you wanted to attempt to color it or not. I'll be sending a black and white version your way regardless. -- Bunai82 (talk) 10:31, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Kenadlin123 Who made your design in your FANLOID WIKI :) ? Pls share it to me :) --> And Thank U :) --Kenandlin123 Pls make me that --Kenandlin123 Pls I beg you help me with my INFO BOX.. Pls?Kenandli123 13:11, April 27, 2012 (UTC)User:Kenandli123 Pls edit my Infobox .. Pls put there my Biographical Information, ''Physical Description, 'Technical Information, 'Additional Information' Put this on the technical information Series type: Fanmade Vocloid 3 Series no: 29 On Additional Information Chara Item: Belt, Microphone, Ice Pop Relationship: Kaito (Relative) Kaiko (Relative) Kadane Ken (Rival) Kadane Lin (Friend) Luka ( Taacher) Leon (Best friend) Miku (Friend) Affiliation: * Kaito Derived Thats all, other info are already in my page :) All I want to it is to edit :"> and the boarder color is black... Thank you very much for your help :D This is my Page: http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Tamasine_Nakamura Thank you very much for your help xDDD About Yande Rin/Len I am going to be busy for a while, so I'm not replying to questions quickly. Anyway. You can create a Yandere Rin and Len, but it would be best to name the characters. The reason why I made Yandere!Prima is because it is a recognized personification of Vocaloid Prima, and she has no specified creator, illustrator, or name. -- Bunai82 (talk) 14:45, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ; Powerloids You can just remind me that you are making me another Powerloid because when you come up with ideas and stuff and put them on my talk page I should make sure it doesn't have bad things, then I could put the Powerloid you created for me in a new page.Kiyastudios 03:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User: Kiyastudios Oh, and I was wondering if you could join my contest. It hasn't been full of entries yet. :) Here's the link. Forum: Contest: Powerloid Logo Kiyastudios 04:30, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Okay! I don't worry much. And for the logo contest you don't need to sign up. Anyone can do it. BTW if your wondering how it should be drawn you can look at the rules.Kiyastudios 04:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I recolored and made there voices, Ummm... I edited there outfit so they wont look like Rin and Len, Why ??Kenandli123 06:03, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Um.. In my Fanloid voice I used Power Sound Editor... Can you give me the link of the Vocaloid Voice Editor, Pls?? Thank you :)Kenandli123 11:18, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Um.. Can you give me the link of Vocaloid Voice Editor??? Pls?>Kenandli123 11:29, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Actully Im using Power SOund Editor :)Kenandli123 09:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Kon'nichiwa do you know someone that makes Boxart ??? Pls response to me ^_^ thank you ....Kenandli123 11:39, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Konnichiwa :D Kindly edit the Infobox photo of Kadane Ken and Kadane Lin to this: http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fanloid/images/thumb/2/2f/Results.jpg/309px-Results.jpg Thank you very much.. Ill wait for it to be change :"> Pls change it :) Thank you very much !!!Kenandli123 13:00, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ZeeU Genderbend Sorry for the late reply, haha. Of course you can make a genderbend of ZeeU! I'd love to see that, I've been planning on making a genderbend myself, but a person lazy as I am just gives up on that stuff... c: XTsukoLaDiDa 03:09, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Haha... I don't really know either(x SeeU's genderbend has quite a few names... I'm actually more satisfied with either Uzee or ZeeWoo. XTsukoLaDiDa 18:07, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ZeeU Genderbend Name Suggestion I heard that you're making a genderbend of ZeeU. I just have a name suggestion here. Why don't you name him, "ZeeUo" I know that it's not a pretty good name, but just like I said it's a suggestion. I think Uzee or ZeeWoo are pretty good names too. Kiyastudios 20:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I came up with ZeeUo when I thought of Hatsune Mikuo. Oh, no I did not say another name though. The only name I thought up was ZeeUo and I just said that Uzee and ZeeWoo are pretty good names. ^_^ Kiyastudios 01:39, May 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Congrats! Oh and if you're happy enough, I've added you as a member to the Kiyastudios Community! Check this page out so I could prove it: Kiyastudios Page (Please tell User:Kenandli123 that she's also in the community :D) Kiyastudios 02:02, May 21, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Ryone Hebi Art Request Here, I finished a request for your Ryone Hebi character. I apologize if it isnt good enough or if it's not how you wanted it to be. Kiyastudios 22:48, May 25, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Something new You're welcome!! XDKiyastudios 12:39, May 26, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I edited Ryone Hebi a bit so there isn't any mistakes. Hope you like it! Kiyastudios 22:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios You're welcome! (Sorriy that I didn't reply yesterday. I was on a sleepover last night for my school field trip)Kiyastudios 01:47, June 1, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Re: June messages Hello hello hello!! i was wondeing would it be ok if i made a fanloid using this then uploaded the pic??Monty1st 02:39, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, you can use doll bases or character generators if you want a place holder image. :Follow the rules of the creator of the generator, and credit if needed. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:42, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :When you upload on the upload page. There is a Summary box, that is where you can put the credit. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:50, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :You mean use the generator to fulfill others art request? :If so, then it is fine. -- Bunai82 (talk) 02:53, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I have a Deviantart go here Megumichan70 OH you read my fan fic O.O Thank you very much^^ Nope. I didn't create Cursedloids. They're from someone else. (I can't reply back right now Im studying, sorry..)Kiyastudios 03:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Well, I'm kind of used to doing much of the work, but not too much of it nor drawing requests. Therefore, if there's any mistakes in the wiki I'd fix it. Probably such as pages that don't exist and spelling errors like that. Yes, you're right that I think I have to be here more longer, but that was when I was an IP account before on April that I actually started my real Wikia account. Therefore, I was also here on March even though I didn't have an account. (That's before I even met you too!)Kiyastudios 04:21, June 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios I'm studying math right now and I have get my school grades high ^_^. Well, I also practice music and I'm having a concert at my school next week playing the clarinet.Kiyastudios 04:32, June 7, 2012 (UTC)User:Kiyastudios Being trust worthy, knowing how wiki text works, following the policies set. Working to improve the wiki. So it takes a lot of time. -- Bunai82 (talk) 12:44, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Monty! I am Hoshiko! (That's the name of the fanmade I'm making!) I saw your link about drawing Zin, and Zen. And I wanted to know if you would let me draw it! Thank you. This is what I draw like! Thank you! Drawing them seemed cool! You do want them colored....right? Answer soon! Oh, and also in return, do you think you would have the time to check out my new page? It's about my fanmade! Thanks again! I'll get started tomorrow!Hoshiko Amaterasu 04:55, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Amaterasu Here is the link! http://fanloid.wikia.com/wiki/Amaterasu_Hoshiko And I will color them, i just hate giving people pictures without them having color! I've already started on them! Hello Again! I finished the picture, and I posted it on the Zin/Zen page! I hope you like it! Although, I forgot that thing that hangs off the shorts, but I still think it looks ok! Hoshiko Amaterasu 23:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, I'm afraid I don't. I might get an account though.Hoshiko Amaterasu 14:04, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I recommend that you should in case you wanted to put more information on the page. Hakkyou 16:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC)Kiyastudios That was my old account that i disabled User:Animefan2013 and sure i'll let you make one but what is it User:Animefan2013 i you could make a lyric-loid User:Animrfan2013